


Just a Little Crush

by VersaillesPixie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Death Eaters, Dirty Talk, Dom Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersaillesPixie/pseuds/VersaillesPixie
Summary: A quick little story featuring Lucius Malfoy and yourself. You have had a crush on him for years and finally an opportunity presents itself!
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Just a Little Crush Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot story I did. I was going to initially just make it one chapter, but I think it needs two. I just needed some good old fashioned Lucius smut, with no real story line. Sometimes I just need to get it out ;) I hope you like it from the "reader's" point of view! I think it allows everyone to have some alone time with Lucius! Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

It was a cold winters day on a cozy Sunday, and the snow was falling softly down in white clouds of powder coating the unique London rooftops in a magical, fairytale aesthetic. It was the first snow of the season and you knew that the witches and wizards of Britain would all be headed out to the most popular villages today to enjoy first real feelings of winter, go for a bit of holiday shopping and perhaps go to one of the local pubs and grab a warm, enticing butterbeer.

You, yourself, couldn't resist the feeling of wanting to go out and enjoy the magical feeling of the Wizarding World during the holidays and so you made a plan that day to head over to Diagon Alley and enjoy the lively shops, which would surely be filled to the brim with new fascinating and magical items, right in time for the holiday shopping.

You had to admit you had been lonely lately and the thought of getting out amongst some crowds would make you feel some semblance of not being alone. Ever since graduating from Hogwarts a year ago, you had decided to live on your own, away from your parents, so you could truly feel like a real adult; and although you had been successful and currently had a great job at the Ministry in their public relations department, you couldn't help but miss your friends and family as you rarely got to see them anymore due to your hectic work schedule. Your parents lived in the country, far from the hustle and bustle of London and your old school friends all had their own lives and careers of their own now. Sure you often wrote messages to them and would often receive owls delivering notes back from your friends but it wasn't the same as being able to see them constantly like you did back when you attended Hogwarts.

As far as your love life went, it was essentially non-existent. Oh of course many male wizards had tried to get involved with you since your move to London a year ago. You were quite the stunning witch with your long luscious hair cascading down your back in soft, shining waves, your bright eyes large and doll like with your perfectly full and plush lips, which were unintentionally one of your most enticing features. You were a natural beauty and barely needed any makeup to enhance your already naturally beautiful creamy complexion.

You had definitely been open to the idea of love, but no one seemed to pique your interest. You were after all, a hopeless romantic, one of your many downfalls you attributed to yourself. It's not as if you were exactly waiting for Prince Charming or anything, however, you still craved that feeling of excitement and intrigue and so far you had never felt that from any man who approached you during your year since school ended. Even at Hogwarts you had the occasional snog-fest here and there with boys in your year but nothing serious.

The only man who had ever managed to raise butterflies in your stomach and gooseflesh on your skin was back when you were in school; it was the silliest of crushes and one that you kept to yourself as one of your darkest secrets. Not even your best friend back at Hogwarts knew of your infatuation, because you knew if anyone were to find out about your silly crush, you would never hear the end of it.

The first time you saw him was in your third year at Hogwarts. You were only a mere 13 years old, still practically a child, but you couldn't help it when a rush of a new type of excitement flooded your body at the first sight of him. It made it all the more embarrassing because he was the father of one of your classmates you had later discovered, and at least twice your age.

The first time you laid eyes on him was when he was at the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts, watching a match with the other teachers and adults who attended the games. You knew adult witches and wizards were authorized to come to Hogwarts to watch the Quidditch games and so the students were used to seeing adults from outside the school come to enjoy watching the student athletes. You had been cheering on from the stands as usual with your fellow Ravenclaws. The match was between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and you were so focused on the game you might have missed his entrance, however right as your eyes looked up at the players above as they flew over your head, your eyes happened to scan the crowd and stop immediately in their tracks on the sight of the most beautiful human being you had ever seen in your life. It was as if a train had run you over and paralyzed your very being.

The man was beautiful, lean and tall and draped in the finest of black robes. So black those robes were, a beautiful and clean black, unlike anything you had seen. And that hair…that hair that was as platinum and shiny as the brightest star in the sky. It flowed down past his shoulders, but a few tendrils of his hair blew around in the wind across his perfectly chiseled face. His hand clutched to a regal walking stick with the head of a snake, and he held his body with such confidence that you almost felt as if you had to look away out of intimidation, and yet you couldn't. The entire rest of the match you couldn't help but steal glances at him as he intently watched the game, his grey eyes intensely focused on the game, his face never betraying too much emotion. He looked as if he was a statue of a God, carved into perfect alabaster stone. You were so young, and so far away, that he never saw you gazing at him desperately the whole entire game.

The next year, your fourth year, you saw him again, during the Tri Wizard Tournament. He had come to each game during the tournament, and again, your heart raced at his perfect beauty as he sat intently and stoically. Something as amazing and dangerous as the dragons you had just been watching couldn't compare to the sight of this man. You hadn't realized you had been staring so intensely, and he must have noticed a gaze upon him, and all of a sudden his icy grey stare met your huge, wide eyes. Your heart skipped a beat at his gaze penetrating yours, you were too paralyzed with a tingling sensation deep in your core that you couldn't look away, and then that perfect man raised his left eyebrow in your direction ever so slightly, probably wondering what in the world you were staring at. The fact that he had acknowledged your existence, and your clear infatuation with him caused a rush of blood to flood your cheeks in the heaviest blush and your eyes quickly darted away.

Eventually you had figured out that the man whom you had been stealing glances at in wonder for the past few years was in fact, Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy.

You had never really spoken with Draco during your time at school, but you had heard nasty things about the boy, and wondered if he had inherited his nastiness from his father. You had definitely heard rumors that would confirm your suspicion, but you still couldn't help but admire the man from afar every time you saw him.

During your fifth year, your beauty increasingly blossomed into that of a young woman and you were finally beginning to attract a lot of young boys' attentions at school, none of whom you had any interest in. One day you and some friends were over in Hogsmead headed off to enjoy a pint of Butterbeer over at the Hog's Head. When you entered the pub, you saw him again, sitting at a far back table in the corner with a group of mysterious looking gentlemen. The second you walked in you caught each other's eyes and when you didn't look away again, he gave you that same haughty look with a raised eyebrow as he looked up at you over the brim of his mug. God he was so incredibly gorgeous and your increasing hormones only made your infatuation and attraction to him all the more intense. As those grey eyes bored into your soul, your heart sped and your breath caught in your throat. He seemed to know the affect he had on you and you noticed as he put down his mug a slight smirk on his face. You blushed furiously and quickly went away to order your butterbeer and join your friends.

You sadly never saw him for the rest of your time at Hogwarts, and your heart sank a bit when you had heard that the man had been involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and that he had been sent to Azkaban. It was a shame that someone so beautiful could be involved in something so evil. However, late at night, when no one was around, you let you mind wander into all of the hidden fantasies you had dreamt about that would happen if you were just a few years older and had had the chance to be romantically involved with such a man. Just the thought of that made your poor teenage heart and body throb with desire.

Finally when the world had some semblance of normalcy and you had graduated from Hogwarts and had moved to London, you would occasionally see glimpses of that gorgeous platinum blond head, walking briskly through the Ministry or in Diagon Alley. He had never been sent back to Azkaban, but you knew his name didn't hold the same weight as it used to in the Wizarding society. Still, he was very haughty and very confident, and yes…very beautiful.

He walked as if he was always on a mission, and you never thought he actually saw you, and while you were 18 now and starting to head out of your teen years, you couldn't help but feel your heart pitter-patter a bit whenever you saw him. He was after all your first crush you had ever had, and although the thought of ever talking to him terrified you, you looked longingly from afar and in your fantasies…almost as if he was a superstar celebrity that you never would ever have a chance with. That all changed the second you headed out that crisp winter morning and headed to Diagon Alley.

You dressed fashionably, but warmly, your body highlighted nicely with a fitted leather jacket and warm knee-high boots, that were perfect for snowy weather. You had wrapped a cashmere scarf around your neck and put on a cute winter beanie hat that had a little pom-pom on the top. Your hair fell in waves out of the hat and framed your heart shaped face perfectly. Feeling satisfied with your outfit you made your way outside into the brisk winter day and breathed in a refreshing breath of cold air. You lived quite close to the brick wall, which was the magical entrance into Diagon Alley, and it took you no time at all to have made your way through the magical door and into the bustling streets the alley.

Your first stop was Flourish and Blotts. You wanted to get your hands on that latest romance novel you had heard all of your friends raving about and you weren't too proud to admit that trashy romance novels were your guilty pleasure. It didn't take long for you to find the book you wanted, as you knew exactly where it would be in the romance section of the book shop, and soon enough you were walking briskly and happily back out of the shop, book in hand, your eyes focused on the cheesy cover of the book where a rugged Scotsman with nothing on but his kilt, held the love of his life passionately in his arms, his hair flowing behind him epically. You headed down one of the hidden little alley ways, making your way to your next destination, however you were so engrossed with looking at the cover of your new book that you ran flat into the large, hard chest of someone, causing the wind to be knocked out of you.

You heard the man grunt as you walked hardly into his chest, and all of a sudden profuse apologies were spewing from your mouth while you simultaneously tried to catch your breath. You were so embarrassed and felt so rude to have just rammed into somebody like that, and as you looked up into the eyes of the person you ran into your body and mind froze until all that you registered was the rapid beating of your trembling heart and the color leaving your already very pale skin.

Lucius Malfoy himself, looked down at you with a slight scowl, clearly not appreciated having just been practically mowed over. Had he always been that tall? His face, although clearly angered, was still just as beautiful and statuesque as the first day you saw him all those years ago when you were younger. He had clearly recovered from his stint in Azkaban and his dark times during the Wizarding War. He was as radiant as ever.

"Mr…Mr..Malfoy…I'm….so…so…sorry, I," you stumbled over your words as his grey eyes pierce into your own as he impatiently waited for you to finish your weak apology. Not only were these the first words you ever uttered to the man, but also the first time you had been so close to him. Why did he have to be so darn gorgeous? And even more so…why did he have to smell so good? He smelled like the best smelling musky cologne you could imagine mixed with pine and maybe a bit of leather.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you-" but his sentence was stopped short as he saw your big eyes grow even wider and your porcelain skin flush deeply with a warm pinkish-red hue.

You didn't know why he stopped mid-sentence, but you were glad, as you weren't sure you could stomach him berating you so harshly. Your breath came out sporadically and fast causing little clouds to form in the air since the whether was so cold and your body and breath was so warm. Your cheeks continued to blaze with shock and humiliation. In your fantasies this wasn't how you imagined meeting him. But suddenly as you continued to stare up at that perfect face, his scowl softened and his grey eyes suddenly became large, dark and focused, causing your eyes to grow even wider, if that was possible. He then spoke in such a low voice you could barely hear him, but oh how you had longed to one day hear that voice; and it was perfect and smooth like honey.

"That blush…"he said his lips barely moving as he studied your face with wonder and a burning fierceness that scared yet aroused you. "That is the blush that has been haunting me for years."

"Wh…what?" you asked shakily as your cheeks continued to burn.

"I remember you…how could I not. Your perfect, flushed face is imprinted into my memory. It's kept me up at night many a time…" he stated, almost with a frustrated look, as his gaze continued to darken with memories of the past and a smirk appeared on his lips.

He was moving closer to you and you tried backing up a bit until your back was practically pressed up against the brick wall of the alleyway. You wanted to say so many things. Your heart was soaring that he remembered you as much as you had remembered him, despite you never having actually met. What could this mean? Had he been watching you all those years ago with interest as well? No he couldn't possibly…you were so young. You started to become more nervous with this Adonis of a man standing so incredibly close to your flushed body.

"I….you…uhmmm," you stuttered until your nerves couldn't take it anymore and you tried to move away to run down the alley.

Before you knew it there were two strong arms on either side of your face, trapping you where your back was pressed up against the wall. You couldn't run. Lucius had put both of his arms on either side of you so that you were forced to look into his burning grey eyes.

"Tsk tsk…trying to leave so soon?" he drawled out. His face was so close to yours and his warm, delicious breath came out in smoky clouds around you. You licked your lips subconsciously as your breathing became more and more fast, to which Lucius noticed.

"Shhh," he said seductively and soothingly as he tried to help you level out your breathing. It was hard to calm down when his arms on either side of your face still had you pinned between the wall and his broad, tall body.

"I didn't think you would ever remember me…" you finally said a bit more steadily.

"How could I not? The looks you gave me all those years ago…the innocence and wonder in your eyes, the flush to your beautiful little face…you made me feel things that I knew were taboo and dark…even for me…a Deatheater."

If your breathing had been quickened before, it was now completely stopped. You couldn't quite comprehend what he just admitted to you.

He continued. "For the first time in my life you made me feel as if I was wrong for feeling such things…. As I said, the memory of you kept me up many a night wracked with guilt over my lust for such a young creature such as yourself…After all the dark things in my life I have done…you were the first one to ever make me question myself," he said as he lifted your chin up with his leathered gloved hand so you looked more squarely into his face.

You still said nothing. Just looked into his eyes as if paralyzed.

"And tell me…what were you thinking when I caught you staring at me with those curious eyes of yours?" he smirked, urging you to admit to him what he wanted to hear most.

"I was thinking that you were the most…." you said so quietly it was practically a whisper; you were so nervous to continue.

"Yes….?" He urged you; one of his hands pressed up against the wall you leaned on and the other hand still firmly gripping your chin with his index finger and thumb.

"I should go!" you squeaked; too timid to finish the sentence. You looked to either side of yourself, looking for a way out from under his strong arms. Thankfully no one else was in the alley to see what was going on.

Lucius was quicker than you thought and immediately saw that you were about to run. Well that just wouldn't do for him; no one ever ran away from him when he had questions, especially ones so burning.

"Ah ah ah…not so fast little one," he said as he snagged the romance novel you had just purchased out of your hands. You had forgotten that you had been holding that book, as your real life romance novel was standing right in front of your face.

"What is it you have here?" he continued, as he took a look at the cover and his eyebrow raised slightly and his perfect lips turned up in an almost mocking grin.

You flushed again and reached for your book, which you quickly grabbed out of his gloved hands.

"It's nothing! Give it back!" you said, your blush now more out of anger than feelings of adoration and shyness.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. It seems like you are yearning for a touch of romance and a heaping dose of _sex_ …" he said as he enunciated the last word. "Lonely are we Miss…?" he pauses just then, realizing he doesn't know your name. Funny how you have known his all of these years and yet he still hadn't known yours.

You shyly told him your name as you clutched your book to your chest thoroughly embarrassed, and shivered slightly from the cold. Despite the heat of the situation, you had still been outside in the snow now for a bit, and you longed desperately to be anywhere but in this cold alleyway…you would rather be cuddled back up in your cozy flat, with Lucius, as he slowly undressed you…. 'no!' you thought to yourself as you shook your head as if trying to shake away the fantasies.

Lucius appeared almost relieved that he finally knew your name and he was leaning in close again, and your back was soon up against the wall. He had quite a knack for getting you against walls didn't he? He said your name softly with a deep voice and your skin shivered again this time not from the cold but from the sound of such a sexy thing. It aroused you to no end that he had thought of you over the years; had been interested, even if it was quite taboo. The pit of your stomach ached in arousal at the thought and you let out another shaky breath. Lucius took note of this and raised that darn eyebrow at you again. God he knew he was sexy didn't he? Of course he did. And he also knew that his apparent seduction tactics were working. He was right, you had been lonely, and the fact that your dream man was literally standing in front of you after all of these years of crushing on him, was almost too much to comprehend.

"Now little one…. what were you saying earlier? You were about to tell me how when you were younger, you thought I was the most…?" he questioned you, clearly dying to know how you were going to finish that sentence earlier before you tried to make a run for it.

You swallowed hard, but with the ache in your belly, you longed to be honest with him. Who knew if you would ever get the chance again?

"I thought you were the most…perfect and gorgeous man I ever laid my eyes on," you said as you looked straight into his grey eyes with your equally as beautiful ones. He seemed mesmerized by what you were saying, clearly loving the compliments, but also truly moved by your words. You continued. "You were full of so much confidence, mystery and intrigue and just so incredibly beautiful…you are the first and only man I have ever really…. desired…" you finally said, that damn blush coming back.

You immediately heard a low grumble coming from Lucius' chest. It was a sound you had never heard before, but it immediately caused another wave of arousal to your very core, as it was the manliest and most erotic sound you had ever heard. That sound was one of pure desire and need. Lucius Malfoy himself needed and wanted you.

"I never thought fate would bring us to this moment," he said as he looked over your face and down to your neck, which was wrapped up in your scarf. He grabbed the end of your scarf and began pulling it slowly…ever so slowly off of you causing your whole body to shudder. "And oh how I ache for you…. and now my conscious can be clear," his honeyed voice drawled, as he referred to his desire for you and how young you were, but now were at least of age.

God did you ache for that man too. He had gotten the scarf all the way off of you and held it in his left hand as his right came up to the delicate skin of your neck and gently caressed it with his gloved hand. The leather felt amazing on your skin and you closed your eyes in bliss. You heard another desirous rumble come from his broad chest.

"Mr. Malfoy, I…" you began to say, but he interrupted you, not wanting to hear any objections.

"Tell me you ache for me too. I know you do," he demanded. His hand still stroking your neck lightly.

You didn't say anything at first; you just let him continue to keep you pinned to the wall with his gorgeous magnetism.

"Say it," he demanded once more. His voice more clear and urgent.

The truth came out again, unable to stop in its tracks. "I ache for you. So badly," you confirmed.

His haughty smirk reappeared and he dropped his hand from its ministrations of your sensitive skin on your neck. He pointed at the book you held in your shaky hands and spoke.

"I suggest you forget about this silly fictional book, and join me for a blissful afternoon in reality. I can show you more pleasure than any book could ever begin to have you imagine."

A little mewl of a moan escaped your lips then and you couldn't help but put one of your small delicate hands upon his chest. That chest that was so close to you, and a chest that felt so strong and muscular under your tiny hand. You couldn't believe you were touching him; you could never have imagined that would be possible. But oh how you had longed to touch him for so many years.

"Do you live around here little one?" he asked urgently as he walked even closer, so now the length of his body was pressed up against yours. You let out another moan of delight when you felt his iron hard erection straining against his pants and against your thigh. You could feel the heat of it, even through both of your layers of clothing.

Without saying another word, your body was in full control now, not your mind, you put your other hand against his chest, and then gripped him with both hands on the lapels of his cloak and with one last look of longing in your eyes, apparated him and yourself straight to your flat. Holy Merlin it was happening at last!


	2. Just a Little Crush- Chapter 2

You landed yourself and the tall form of Lucius directly into your bedroom in your cozy flat. It hadn't been that hard since the distance wasn't that far and you were quite proud of yourself that you had managed to perfectly apparate the two of you. You still were gripping to the lapels of his cloak and looked up into his eyes to gauge his reaction.

He seemed slightly shocked that you had actually took him up on his offer, but the spark of lust in his gorgeous eyes gave off such a vibe of confidence that he knew that you would never be able to deny him. He looked briefly around at your tiny room, and you were expecting him to immediately judge you for not living in a grand mansion such as he did, but he seemed satisfied enough as a heart melting smirk appeared on his lips as he looked back into your eyes.

Your room was nice, as you had styled it to be pure comfort. A large king sized bed took up most of the room but it was soft and plush and the white down comforter and pillows were like heaven. Your white accent furniture with delicate feminine touches here and there caused the mind to always be at ease in this room and the snowfall from outside cast a slightly dark, yet glowing light to radiate throughout your bedroom as it poured in romantically through the semi-drawn curtains.

You were incredibly nervous and Lucius seemed to sense that as he gently removed your hands from clutching his robes. He pressed his body up against yours again, and you felt that even after apparating, that his intense erection hadn't lost any of its girth. He still clutched your scarf in his left hand and he threw it to the floor and began unbuttoning the front part of his cloak until it slid off his tall frame into a pool around him. You looked longingly at his slow reveal of himself; he wore a crisp white shirt underneath with a black and silver brocaded waistcoat on top. His pants were tight fitting black silk and you could definitely see the definition now of his erect cock and you knew it would be everything you had imagined. It was slightly amazing to you that even his clothing exuded an air of sex-appeal about him. It almost wasn't fair how perfect this man was. You bit your lower lip unintentionally, a telltale sign of your longing and you heard him chuckle low and deep in his chest.

He noticed that you had been staring but had made no move to remove any of your own clothes and so he reached out to you and slowly removed your wool hat you had been wearing, and you immediately flushed knowing you must have had some messy hair in that moment. He didn't seem to mind though as he helped you shrug out of your leather jacket and then your form fitting sweater dress, which he seemed to appreciate as it hugged every curve of your body. As you slipped out of your boots you now stood before him in nothing but your lacy black bra and knickers. His eyes raked over you hungrily and his fingers reached out to trace down your cheek, your lips and your neck.

"So beautiful. Even more beautiful than I could hope for," he said huskily.

You couldn't help but smile slightly at his comment. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that I am standing in front of you in nothing but my knickers?" you teased.

He smirked; apparently liking hearing more of your personality begin to shine through your shyness. "That does help, yes," he admitted as he began unbuttoning his waistcoat and then his crisp white shirt.

Inch by inch he revealed his beautiful, pale skin to you and your eyes couldn't help but rake with longing over his well-defined form. His chest was broad and muscular, smooth and bare…and absolutely perfect. He had definition in his abs and his narrow hips created the perfect V shape that led down to his straining erection. How had this man retained all of his youth, even at his middle age? Had he found the fountain of youth itself?

Now it was your turn to tell him how stunning he was. "You're beautiful," you said reverently as your tiny hands reached out to lie on his chest again like they had before when he was wearing his clothes.

"Now little one…" he began with one of those perfectly raised brows of his. "Tell me what you have imagined all these years. What shall I do to you? To that perfect petit body of yours."

You swallowed hard. You had imagined oh so many things you wished he would do to you and now that it was actually happening you didn't quite know which fantasy of yours to choose. Your shyness won over and all you could say was "touch me."

He immediately acquiesced to your request, as his warm hands came up and immediately landed on your delicate shoulders. Instantly, he began tracing his fingertips down your arms and to your little hands causing gooseflesh to immediately rise on your skin. After a few caresses of your skin on your arms, he then put his right hand firmly on your waist and drew you in close while his other hand made its way up to caress your back. You moaned at the pleasure of his fingertips and didn't even realize he had unclasped your bra before he went back up with his hands to your shoulders and slipped the straps and bra off of you.

Your perky breasts were revealed to him and your nipples were already hardened with anticipation and the slight chill to the air. Your shyness came back at full force and your arms went up to cover your breasts but immediately one of his large hands was easily able to clasp around both of your wrists and held them down with a slight force and domination.

"Ah ah ah…." he said disapprovingly. "How dare you try and hide those gorgeous breasts of yours from me." He kept your hands contained in his strong hand while his other one came up to begin massaging your right breast firmly. His skilled technique felt divine as he cupped and squeezed and pinched with the perfect amount of pressure.

You finally began to relax at his touch and Lucius definitely felt your shyness disappear. He leaned his head in close to your ear as he continued to lightly pinch and tweak your right nipple. His gorgeous, deep voice whispered in your ear. "Good girl."

God you could have come right then and there at the sound of his deep voice telling you that you were a good girl. Of course you should have guessed Lucius would have a dominant vibe in the bedroom, and that might have been intimidating, but you adored it with every fiber of your being.

Soon he switched over to your left breast and repeated the same ministrations he had bestowed upon the right one. Soon however, the beautiful man knelt in front of you so that his head was aligned perfectly with your chest and his perfect mouth sought contact with your right breast. Oh my, his warm mouth and soft, wet tongue felt so amazing against the sensitive area of your nipple as he flicked the tight little bud with the tip of his tongue and pulled at it and sucked at it with his mouth. You were memorized by the sight of Lucius Malfoy sucking your breasts, so innocent looking, and just the sight of such a man kneeling before you was one you knew you would never forget. Men like Lucius didn't kneel for anyone, and you felt incredibly special, and even more aroused then ever, that he was giving you such a sight. Moans of delight escaped your throat and you couldn't help but run your hands through his silky, platinum hair and draw him closer into your body.

You felt his mouth smirk in delight at your increasing pleasure and he went to stand back up as he removed his mouth from your tender nipple with a slight 'pop.' Were you not allowed to touch his hair? Was that why he stopped? But you realized with relief that he had stood up so that he could begin removing his pants. His erection was so prominent; you could imagine it must have been painful to be so constrained in his pants.

He slowly unbuttoned his pants and in one swift motion removed them completely. You couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as his cock was revealed to you. It was so big and so thick, that you wondered how he could even walk with that between his legs. The skin of him there looked so soft and a drop of precum was sitting at the tip of his just waiting to be kissed. You needed to touch it. You had been dreaming about this for so long. You reached out your hand and wrapped your tiny fingers around the girth of him. Immediately at your touch his cock flexed in your grasp and he let out a groan of manly delight. You lightly brushed your fingertips over his skin there and occasionally pumped it, loving the feel of the iron hardness you held in your hands. Your thumb grazed over the precum causing your grip to become slick and you could tell he was reveling in your attentions to his cock, because the look his eyes were giving you were pure hunger and desire and you could hear constant groans emanating from his chest.

You were so wet, you were sure your panties were soaked through and you couldn't help but ask him the same question he had asked you earlier.

"What have you imagined all these years Lucius? What do you want me to do to your gorgeous body?" you said looking up at him as your hand still gripped his length.

He closed his eyes, almost as if he was trying to control himself and he drew in a deep breath before he answered. He had clearly imagined many things he had wanted to do with you so long ago. "It is not what I want you to do to me…but what I have wanted to do _with you_ …every single time I saw you…and now…now I can," he practically growled as he removed your hand from his cock, and then unexpectedly swept you off your feet into his arms, as he walked over with you to your bed and practically threw you on it.

As you both laid on your sides, Lucius began being a bit more rough as he pressed his body up against yours and slammed his lips against your own with the most passionate and hungered kiss you had ever experienced. All those years of snogging back at Hogwarts couldn't even compare to this.

His soft lips moved against yours urgently and you felt his warm tongue begin to lick at your lips seeking entrance. You immediately granted him access and he moaned as he tasted you more intimately. He occasionally bit at your lip and pulled at it and it felt so incredibly erotic that you couldn't help but wrap your left leg around his hip drawing him closer into you so that you could grind your wet heat against his throbbing cock.

He stopped kissing you as his head fell back and his eyes rolled back at the feeling of you teasing his cock with your little rubs against him and he responded back with some grinding of his own as he pressed his hips and cock harder against you.

"You naughty girl…you've wanted this so bad haven't you?" his deep voice whispered in your ear.

"Yes…yes…" was all you could say as you panted out your pleasure at the feeling of him against you.

Before you knew it, he literally ripped your panties from you causing the thin fabric to fall to pieces on the bed around you both and his hungry eyes took you in for a good long moment as he admired your fully naked body.

"Dear gods…" he murmured against your lips as he tasted you with another lip-numbing kiss. "So perfect…so innocent…"

It turned you on in the most naughtiest of ways that he was so aroused at your innocence and meekness. You loved his dominance and you knew he loved being dominant too. This is truly what you had dreamed of for years and years. Perhaps it was all of the romance novels you had read, or the fact that you never liked anyone your own age, but being with such an experienced, older man was everything you had ever wanted.

His hands continued to rove over your whole body as he caressed and grabbed your hips, your ass, your breasts your neck. Everywhere his hands touched burned with hot desire and soon his fingertips were at your mound, just above your lower lips, which were soaking with need. With just the tip of his middle finger he barely entered your folds, clearly just testing how wet you had become. He must have been satisfied with the results as he moaned and smirked in the most gorgeous of ways and you looked into his silver eyes, begging him for more.

He seemed to understand your unspoken desires and he rubbed his now wet finger against your sensitive clit, causing your body to jerk with surprise and delight. As he rubbed your clit he leaned back in to kiss you passionately again so that your moans were directly transferred into his mouth as he kissed you. He seemed to take in your sounds of pleasure with delight as his nimble finger worked you more and more into a frenzy until your legs were shaking with the most divine pleasure you had ever felt.

As he rubbed your clit into oblivion he then began diving his finger into your tight, wet heat, causing you to release his lips and cry out in the pleasure of the new sensation. He fucked you with his finger for a few seconds before he added in a second, causing you to stretch a bit more inside, but his thumb came back to your clit and rubbed as his two fingers continued to do their magic. This was the most glorious feeling you had ever known up until this point and you couldn't help but reach your hand up to grip him by the shoulder and dig your nails in as he drove you closer and closer to pleasure.

You ground your hips down onto his fingers, so close you were now to your release; and at the hands of such a perfect man; your dream man.

"Lucius!" you cried out as you were so close to falling over the edge into your orgasm. His fingers were rather relentless.

"Yes, little one…come for me!" he urged you, his fingers speeding up to inhumane speeds.

At his words you couldn't hold on any longer and you came long and hard all over his two fingers. Your inner walls were pulsating so hard, you were sure his fingers would be permanently trapped within you.

"Fuck!" he yelled out in pleasure with you. Clearly, he felt so empowered and aroused at causing you so much pleasure. "Need you now!"

And with that, while you were still shuddering from your intense orgasm, you felt him lean up over you and clasp both of your wrists in his right hand as he raised them over your head. With his left hand he opened your legs wide and positioned his incredibly stiff cock at your throbbing entrance. You looked up at him with blurry, hooded eyes and saw the dark desire in his eyes before he slowly entered the tip of his cock into you. His grip on your wrist would definitely leave some bruises but you didn't mind because at that moment he was entering you completely and agonizingly slowly, inch by inch with his large member. His eyes were closed as he reveled in the feel of your velvet walls around him and his jaw clenched, something you found so unintentionally sexy. God he was so big, you felt your walls being stretched, and the feeling of being so full from him was something you had longed for all of these years. It was the feeling of perfection.

"I have wanted this for so long," he said huskily as he opened his eyes and looked down at you, as he let you adjust to his girth. "You feel so tight and perfect, it's almost too much to bear."

You felt a surge of confidence at hearing him admit to being so vulnerable by the feeling of your pussy surrounding him and you smiled up at him with lust in your eyes.

"You are everything I could have imagined and more," you said as you clamped your inner walls around him briefly letting him know you adored the feeling of him inside of you more than anything.

With a smirk and a moan, he began thrusting his hips. He was already so deep but every thrust felt deeper and deeper and he hit that special spot up inside of you so perfectly your eyes opened wide with wonder and your little mewls of delight surrounded the room around you both. His thrusts were even paced and steady at first but he could tell by your increasing sounds that you craved and wanted more and so he knew the exact pace and motion to go that soon had you clutching around him once more, ready to come again. You knew that it was probably his experience with seduction and sex that caused him to be so damn talented in bed, but in that moment you felt as if his cock had been made for you, and for you alone. You both fit together so perfectly and he knew exactly what to do to your body that it just felt like fate.

He saw you getting close again and he brought up one of your legs to wrap around his waist as he continued to plunge into you deeper and deeper, especially with your leg up and around him and he began whispering the most sexually amazing things in your ear, knowing that it would send you over the edge for a second time.

"Yes you beautiful girl…I know you have wanted this for so long. Is this what you imagined whenever you used to look at me? This is what I imagined…being buried so deep in you…making you scream for me…dominating your body in the best way. This was my secret desire…one no one could ever know about…it was _you_ …"

And with that you came hard; even harder than the first time. Hearing him tell you that you were his secret desire for all of these years was too much. You couldn't help but scream out into the room, repeating his name over and over like a mantra. His thrusts didn't stop, as he let you ride out your orgasm even more intensely. The feeling was almost too much, and it felt like you were going to pass out from the pleasure alone.

"Yes, that's my good girl!" he screamed out into the room with you. "You're such a fucking good girl!"

"Lucius!" you cried once again as he quickly removed himself from you briefly so that he could turn you on your side facing away from him. Before you could miss his solid heat, he had come up behind you, spooned you and thrust his cock back into you from behind.

Sex with this man was seriously like magic you soon began to realize; one minute he was on top of you, the next he was behind you one hand gripping your hip as he slammed his cock in and out of you. This time, in this position, he was never slow. His hips were like a machine as he slammed in and out of you and again, his name flowed out of your lips over and over again.

As he fucked you senseless, his hand went from gripping your waist to moving farther down to grip your shapely thighs, as he groaned the most manly, deep sounds. He finally lifted your leg and bent it at the knee so that he could reach his hand around and rub your clit as he continued ramming into you from behind.

You gasped out at the sensations of being simultaneously fucked and yet tenderly stimulated at your clit. Dear god, this man really knew how to please a woman. You were already feeling the build up of a third orgasm.

Even though you couldn't look into his eyes at this angle, you knew he was getting close to his release now as well, as he was beginning to repeat your name over and over just as you had been doing with his.

"You're going to make me come again!" you moaned out as his fingers circled quickly in beyond pleasurable circles over your clit.

"Yes baby girl, come for me!" he moaned into your ear before you felt his lips and teeth at your neck, kissing and sucking and nipping at it.

The second you felt your third orgasm begin to shudder throughout your whole body you heard Lucius moan out in the deepest of sounds and felt his warm seed shoot up into you as his cock thrusted into you rather hard a few last times as the two of you rode out your orgasms together. The noises he made were almost inhuman and so erotic that it was a sound you knew you would never, ever forget. Knowing your body did that to Lucius fucking Malfoy.

He stayed inside of you for quite a while as both of your bodies came down from their highs. It was so intimate and his hand that had been circling your clit was now resting warmly on your stomach, in one of the most comforting touches you had ever received. You felt as if you could cry; as you never knew there could be this side to Lucius Malfoy. You had expected him to instantly pull out and leave after he had claimed you, but the act of him staying inside of you for a bit as you both calmed down was oddly tender for such the man; an ex-Death Eater.

After a bit though, he did remove himself from you, and you instantly missed the feeling of being filled by him. He got up slowly, a satisfied smirk on his face as he dressed back in his layers of clothing and straightened his hair back into its perfect silky length. You sat up in bed and watched him silently as he dressed, admiring the fact that you could watch him now. You would have gotten dressed with him, but he had literally torn your panties to bits and there was no point, it was your flat after all. You were sure your hair was a mess, but oddly enough you no longer cared. Lucius was done dressing and he looked down at you with a smile and that raised eyebrow you loved so much. You couldn't help but blush, it was just so ingrained in you to do so, whenever he looked at you.

His smirk widened, clearly indicating he loved that he could still affect you so. You knew he was on his way to leave and you didn't know what to say oddly, even after being so intimately close with the man. You said the first thing that came to your mind.

"Thank you Lucius…it was everything I could have imagined."

"I feel the same way little one," he said seductively.

As he made his way to the door, you looked down in sadness realizing this fantasy was fulfilled and you would probably never have it ever again. You should have thought about this before you fucked each other senseless, but you then remembered he had a wife…or at least you thought he might still have had one. You weren't sure but you immediately felt guilty. Yes, you would for sure never experience this again. As he looked back one last time he saw your sadness and spoke.

"Don't fret my dear…I know that book won't keep you content for long. And I still have so much more to show you…" he said as his grey eyes flamed with renewed desire as he pointed at the romance novel you had bought.

So he did want to see you again?! But why? Wasn't his little fantasy about you just fulfilled as well?

"But Lucius don't you have a," you began to say until he cut you off.

He shook his head briefly, knowing what you were about to say.

"Don't you realize little one, that I may have been lonely too? Let's just say I am glad that you decided to practically run me over today in Diagon Alley," he said with a raised brow and a glint of humor in his eye.

And with that his tall, beautiful form began walking out your door, but not before giving you one last gorgeous look and smirk before he exited.

Letting out a sigh you leaned back onto your bed, a huge grin on your face as you stretched out your sore body, and breathed in the amazing scent of Lucius that was clinging to your sheets. You couldn't wait to have him again.


End file.
